


Motorcycles and sex

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry, Draco, a motorcycle and sex pretty self explanatory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry straddles his sleeping lover and lightly runs his hands through his long, very luscious blond hair. He starts kissing him, running his tongue over his chin, teeth and even biting his lips and tongue, seeing him try to hide a smile Harry realizes he’s faking so he pulls the blankets off and leans down to Draco’s ever hard erection and places a gentle kiss on the tip. With him still feigning sleep Harry gently takes his member into his mouth and, sheathing his teeth, proceeds to give Draco a spectacular blow job. He licks the underside of the penis and adds nips and lips and starts letting it go deeper and deeper into his mouth.  
He keeps his eyes trained on Draco’s face and watches as Draco is writhing and moaning as Harry is taking every hot inch of him into his mouth. As he finishes with a powerful suck, he licks him clean and leans up to kiss him saying, “You would have fooled me if you wouldn’t have been moaning and jerking Love,” Draco opens his eyes tasting himself in Harry’s mouth, laughs at the fact that Harry sees right through him and pulls Harry down for one more round before work.  
The only consolation keeping Harry from complete and utter freaking out on everybody at work was the fact that he and Draco were going riding after work that day. He hated working in the newspaper but it helped getting to see his boyfriend all day but sometimes like today it didn’t help his frustration that Draco had started working in the same office as Harry. Every time they passed each other he would make a point to touch or grab or tickle in passing some intimate part of Harry knowing that this was driving him mad. While this was a continuous thing with Draco it often got Harry into trouble. It was even more infuriating because Draco knew that the boss Ron Wesley was keeping an eye on Harry because the week earlier he had been caught, with the new employee Draco Malfoy, deep inside of him by non other than a Miss Hermione Wesley who just happened to be the bosses wife. So there was absolutely nothing he could do about it without compromising his job or Draco’s body and his darling Draco knew it.  
After an infuriating day and with an obscene amount of sexual tension, at the office Harry got home and saw Draco already in his riding clothes. Whilst disappointed that there was going to be no fooling around beforehand, Harry dressed as fast as he could while Draco stood by and watched. They went out into their enormous garage and got their bikes. They drove to their favorite spot a little outside of town in the woods and Draco laid out the blanket and food while Harry went on a little farther wanting to feel the wind and freedom only making love and riding could afford him on equal levels. Draco understood Harry’s passion for riding but didn’t share it as much as Harry would have liked.  
Harry had been gone for a while and Draco was starting to get worried. He gets on his bike and followed the trail Harry took. It was just starting to get dark .He was in a panic because he couldn’t find the bike or his lover. He kept going getting more and more frantic. All of a sudden he rounds a curve in the road and he sees a clearing. He shuts off the motor on the bike and walk into the clearing struck by how peaceful it was. He hears sniffling and looks up startled to see Harry standing there bathed in moonlight. He walks up to him and realizes he is crying. Draco pulls Harry to him and holds him while Harry cries and asks Draco very quietly asks him, “Why?” and Harry in a dejected and hopeless tone says, “Sometimes I feel too deeply and it hurts to think that you don’t feel the same way…” Draco responds by whispering that he loves Harry more than life itself and that Harry is the only thing he needs or wants. Draco asks Harry if he can show him how much he adores and loves him. He kisses Harry and this kiss was the kiss of your other half understanding you’re in pain and wanting to take it on him.  
Harry starts to feel better and pulls Draco in for a kiss, after he had paused for air, which quickly starts to get very intense. Harry whispers, “Can I show you something?’ and Draco says yes. Harry grabs Draco by the hand and leads him over to his bike and sits on the seat with Draco between his knees and then they start to kiss. The kisses become more heated and Harry pulls off Draco’s shirt and starts biting and licking all up and down his chest. Draco climbs on the bike seat, realizing very quickly that this is the way to show Harry how much he loves him. Harry is now straddling him and the kiss is quickly intensifying. Draco’s tongue seems to be everywhere at once and Harry can’t get enough. Harry picks Draco up, surprised and touched that he is willing to bottom for him, and turns around so that now Draco is lying on the seat of the motorcycle Harry wants to go hard and fast but he wants this to be a share of love not just another grab and go. So he slowly pulls off Draco’s pants biting and licking every piece of exposed skin until Draco can’t stand the stimulation.  
Harry keeps biting and sucking and licking every inch of Draco that he can reach and right before Draco reaches his peak, Harry stop leans over Draco and Draco takes the opportunity to bite and suck at Harry’s very sensitive nipples. Draco tries to grab at Harry and realizes that his hands are tied and that the bike is rumbling and vibrating underneath him, Harry smiles and leans down smashing his mouth on Draco’s drowning out any moans that might be heard over the engine of the bike. Harry the holding Draco’s head in place keeps eye contact with Draco as he lowers himself on top of Draco’s rather large and very erect penis. With the vibrations of the bike and the sight of a sweaty and golden Harry riding him while Harry is whispering all kinds of dirty thoughts and wants Draco doesn’t last very long. He cums and Harry clenches and releases getting everything that he could.  
Draco opens his lust filled eyes and the look in them: a look of love and lust and bliss all combine to put him over the edge. They lay there catching their breathe and coming down from their high until Draco starts shaking under Harry. Harry looks down before realizing that Draco was laughing he too starts laughing and Harry asks “What are you laughing at?” to which Draco replied, “You just wasted your last bit of gas fucking me on your motorcycle!”


End file.
